


James and Honey

by Smart4091



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, BAMF OFC, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Eventual Smut, F/M, Farm living is the place to be, Fluff, Hurt Tony Stark, I just add whatever pops into my head, I suck at tagging so here we go, I will add to this later, Love at First Sight, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, happy Bucky, happy ending!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smart4091/pseuds/Smart4091
Summary: Bucky meets his Honey. No literally he meets a bad ass woman named Honey and they proceed to fall in love and kick ass.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), bucky barnes/original female character
Kudos: 4





	James and Honey

Hearing the snow crunch underneath my boots as we approached the heavy metal door. This was the last place on earth I ever wanted to have to go back to. I could feel the anxiety starting to bubble up in me. I just found a name to the emotion about six months ago back in Bucharest. It is a heavy, thick emotion. It makes my heart race and my brain start to go into overdrive if I let it latch on too long. So I change my focus to soldier. Needing my strength and senses on high for this to go smoothly and even then I wasn’t sure.

Steve and I made our way down into hell using the metal elevator. Once the doors open we scan the room. My gun ready, ready to take out anything in its way. We have our conversation with little or no words at all. Making our way up the metal staircase we hear a high pitched mechanical sound and the elevator moving. Both Steve and I whip around to face the noise.

I see the blue of the Iron Man suit as he opens the door. Steve relaxes a bit, but I am still on heavy edge. They speak for awhile, claiming a truce saying he knows I didn’t kill that man. That calmed me a bit, but not much. Steve signaling me to lower my weapon is the only reason I complied.

Deciding to continue making our way, we open a set of metal doors that lead into the containment room. But we do not meet the room at all. We are met with green grass. “What the hell?” My voice like gravel from not being used.

“Did they start an underground garden while you were gone Elsa?” I assume Stark to be speaking to me but I don’t answer. I just look around like everyone else. I don’t like my head being messed with. I can feel the headache sprouting full force.

Tony and Steve exchange looks. Tony deciding it to be safe enough and he steps out of his suit. Battered and bruised from the fight at the airport.

Looking around more I take in the smells. Shit? Animals? We’re on a farm? “What the hell?” Confusion written on my face. I don’t understand what is going on and I don’t like it.

Tony whips out a phone. “Huh? No service. That’s weird. Stark phones have service everywhere.”

Steve and I spot the big white farm house at the same time. He places his shield on his back and I shoulder my gun. It doesn’t seem threatening, but I don’t trust it. Steve and I start to make our way to the house. Weaving through the barns and pastures.

“Steve! Wait for me! Don’t leave me.” I hear the footsteps of Stark behind us. I roll my eyes and continue walking.

The closer we get to the screen door the more I hear. Music of some kind? A lot of heavy, loud sounds. “Hell yes! Man has a good taste in music!” I hear Stark say from behind me.

It smells absolutely delicious. The smell of food reminding my stomach when the last time it ate was. It deciding to let out a loud growl. Steve and Stark both turn and look at me. My cheeks dusting pink. “Sorry.” I mumble and look down at my boots. The anxiety creeping up again.

“It’s ok Buck. Didn’t do anything wrong.” Steve smiled and clasped his hand on my shoulder like when we were younger. Some of those memories have came back.

Steve knocks on the screen door. No answer. “I’m guessing the music is too loud. Here, move.” Stark pushed past Steve and just walks into the house. My eyes go wide. Steve just follows with a shake of his head. I follow as well until I see the pile of shoes outside the door. Looking up at the screen door I bend down and unlace my boots. Setting them neatly to the side of the pile.

I open the screen door and head inside to find Steve. I am not prepared for what greats me next.

_“Swingin the bathroom, swingin' on the floor_

_Swingin' so hard, we forgot to lock the door_

_In walks her daddy standin' 6 foot 4_

_He said, "You ain't gonna swing with my daughter no more_

_She's my cherry pie”_

The heavy rock filtering through the small Bose speaker sitting on the island. I dance around not a care in the world. Stirring the spaghetti sauce in the large pot. I’m big into meal prep so making for more than just one works out to my advantage.

Bringing the wooden spoon to my lips to give it a taste test. Moaning at the flavor, finally got it right! I whip around to sing the next part of the song. Hair flying around me, wooden soon used as a microphone.

Until my eyes meet a pair of stormy blue eyes. I bring my focus back and realize there are three men in my kitchen. I do the only thing my body can think of at the time. Scream. Stock still frozen though. Once I calm down and get a better look I realize I’m staring at Iron Man, Captain America, and the Winter Soldier? “What the fuck?” My question rings in the air, now that the song has ended and the room is silent.

“We’re sorry to barge in ma’am. But we are slightly..” Captain America pauses and looked to Tony Stark. “lost per se. We were hoping you could tell us where we are?”

My eyes were practically bugging out of my head I could feel it. Then the laughing starts. I can’t stop even when I’m grabbing onto the island for support. I’m sure I look like a loon, but I don’t really care at this point.

“This is really funny.” Once I get my voice back. “This has to be a version of Punk’d or something right?” The confusion on their faces is unsettling. Clearing my throat I continue. “You’re not real. You're actors.” I could hear the question in my own voice as I see the seriousness and the confusion written on their faces.

“Not actors ma’am. We’re real. This is not a prank.” Steve removed the helmet from his head. Revealing dirty blonde helmet hair. Fucking hot might I add. “We were on a mission and then some how ended up here.”

“Oh I am tired of this.” This time it’s Tony Stark to speak. “Tell us where we are so I can some how get a jet over here to pick us up. My phone doesn’t have service and Jarvis seems to be offline. So I will need to use your phone.”  
His list of demands rubbed me the wrong way. You do not come into my house and start telling me what to do. My hackles rise, Tony had made his way around the island now standing in front of me. I look down to see his shoes on. Oh no he did not. “You listen and you listen good. From what I see you need my help. I don’t need yours. Now if you are really Tony freaking Stark then you should be pretty smart to figure out what’s going on. To me you are a bunch of actors in movies about super heroes. Not. Real. I don’t know what’s going on anymore than you do. Now we can all figure it out together. But first you will stop ordering me around like I’m your maid. Because I am not, and will never be understood?” Pointing the wooden spoon at his chest. He raises his hands in surrender. Smart man.

“Second you will walk back out that door and remove your dirty shoes.” I look to see that Steve also has his shoes on. Bucky does not. “You too Captain. Out! Shoes better be off before you think about stepping in this house again!”

I turn to Bucky. “You sweetie can sit down. I’ll have some food on the table in a sec. You look hungry.” I smile at him sweetly. I can see the pink heavily dusting his cheeks. Awe little cinnamon roll. He does as I said and takes a seat at the table, setting his gun on the floor beside him. If all of this is real. That is a real gun. And that is the real Winter Soldier. Oh shit what have I gotten myself in to?

Steve and Tony return and take seats at the table. I have the spaghetti and garlic bread all set out. It should be enough, but I realize I am feeding two super soldiers so I put another round of noodles and sauce on the stove.

I watched Bucky hesitate at first. Not knowing what to do. He tried to watch Steve. But Steve was eating like it was his last meal, or first depending on how you watched him shovel two fork fills in at once.

I quietly take Bucky’s plate and go to the stove. The fresh noodles and sauce are done. I pile the plate high with noodles, add the sauce and the add a bunch of meatballs. Walking back to the table I hand him the plate. He just looks at the floor, not meeting my eyes. I place it in front of him. He finally looks up at me. “Spaghetti noodles, tomato sauce, and meatballs. A personal favorite of mine. Can’t go wrong with it. But if you’re not used to eating so much or anything along those lines. Don’t make yourself sick by eating too much.” He nods and picks up his fork. Lightly digging into the meal, and then moves more vigorously once he decided he liked it.

I look to see Steve and Tony staring. I kick both of their feet under the tables and shake my head. I didn’t want any unneeded attention brought on Bucky. He doesn’t deserve it. They resume eating their own plates.

“So you really don’t believe we are super heroes?” Tony starts once he finished his plate. Shaking my head and finish chewing what was in my mouth.

“I didn’t say that. I said in my world you are just superheroes in movies. Played by actors on the big screen. Not real.” I let my words sink in.

“So we really aren’t in our world anymore as you put it?” Disbelief in his voice.

“Well considering none of your tech works, or your phone. And Oh! Hold on give me one second.” I rush to the living room where I keep my DVD collection. Plucking out Avengers Age of Ultron figuring it was a safe-ish bet. Making a mental note to hide the rest of the movies before bed. They didn’t need to see everything.

I come back in and hand the movie to Tony. He looks at the cover and flips it around checking out both sides then hands it to Steve. Who also looks it over. “We can watch it if you’d like?” A slight tease in my voice.

“No. No need I’d rather not relive it. I believe you.” Tony said as he ran his hand down his face.

“Me too.” Steve said from my right. “But now what?”

“If I may, I might have a theory. But it won’t quite make sense considering you don’t quite know all of the details yet.”

“If you haven’t noticed half of what we’ve been though doesn’t quite make sense.” Steve said with a small smile. “Any idea is better than none.”

“Okay so you have been introduced to the idea of Thanos. Correct Tony?” He groans and nods his head placing it on the table rather harshly. “Well he is a mega bad guy who is going to come and try to cause some problems. Which we can discuss at a later date. He uses stones to do this, Infinity Stones. It is possible that someone could have messed with one of the stones somewhere and caused you to come here, for some reason?” My theory staring to falter a lot at the end. “Sorry that got weak there. It sounded better in my head. I do believe it to be a possibility. There is also eventually reality travel which I wouldn’t be able to explain to you either.”

“Well now what then?” Tony rising from his seat rather abruptly, I see Bucky flinch out of the corner of my eye. “What we just wait here? Act like nothing is going on in our world?”

“I don’t know Tony. I wish I could help you I really do.” Honesty seeping from my voice.

“It isn’t your fault.” Steve using his comforting voice.

“You all can stay here as long as it takes to figure it out though. I wouldn’t recommend walking the streets because you do all look exactly like the actors that play you in the movies. It could get rowdy really quick if people recognize you. I have the room I don’t mind at all. And I will help you in any way I can.” Sending Steve a smile, showing him with my eyes how much I do mean what I say.

“Okay. If you are sure about this. We will just stay here and lay low until we can figure out what is going on. Sound good Tony?”

“Yeah sure. Whatever you say Cap.” Tony waves him off. Starting his next round of pacing.

“Buck is it alright with you?” Steve directing his question to Bucky.

I turn to see Bucky looking at me, he quickly looks away. Finding his feet very interesting. He just nods his head in agreement. A small blush on his cheeks.

Steve nodded also. “Thank you…” Realizing he doesn’t know my name. Stopping him dead in his tracks.

“Oh sorry! Where are my manners. My name is Honey.” I feel eyes on me. Rolling my eyes I continue. “Momma always had a different look on things. Said that when she first saw me she knew I would be sweet as honey. So here we are, Honey as a first name and a lot of crazy looks from people. But hey, it’s me. And I love my name.”  
“Well thank you Honey. Again. For everything.” I gave him a smile. Looking outside to see it was already dark I checked the clock, 11 p.m. I had the night off tonight, thank god. “I can show you guys the rooms. There’s plenty of rooms so everyone can have their own. Big ol’ farm house. Follow me please.” I say as I push off from the table and head through the dining room. Figuring I might as well give a tour. “We just past the downstairs bathroom. Dining room is here obviously, but it’s not used really anymore. Ahead is the living room, TV, couches, what not. Then we turn left and have the stairs and this is another sitting room with a TV.” Heading up the stairs I see everyone to be following. Good. “Here’s another bathroom. A junk room. Don’t go in there it is a total mess.” The first bedroom we reach is mine. “This is my room. The next three doors are all bedrooms. You guys can duke it out for who gets which. Doesn’t matter to me. Just keep your space clean. Oh you guys probably need clothes!” Heading down the hall I open my parents old bedroom. I rummage through the clothes until I find somethings that should fit everyone. “Here you guys go.” Handing them each a pile of clothes. “If they don’t fit or you don’t like them feel free to rummage through here. There should be something to make work. And I can always get you other clothes when I go into town next time.”

“Thank you Honey it’s really more than you need to do. But thank you.” Steve is such a sweetie. Awe. I look to see Bucky standing behind Tony. Looking at me again. The stare is starting a fire deep within me somewhere long dormant. Our eyes meet and he quickly looks away. Anywhere but at me.

“Okay! Well I will let you all get settled. I’m going to clean the kitchen up and head to bed. I get up early for chores just as a fair warning if you hear me moving around that’s why.” I smile as I pass them. “Goodnight boys.” I hear a chorus of goodnights as I head down the stairs.

I gather up the dirty dishes and start the soapy water. Half way through the dishes reality must hit me. “What the fuck just happened?”

**Author's Note:**

> Cherry Pie by Warrant like the best song to rock out to. Tony was impressed.


End file.
